Peace: Won and Lost
by AnnaDruvez
Summary: Like the Avatar, all things come in cycles. Including peace and war. Brief mention of canon characters. Avatar reincarnation.  Oneshot... I mean it, this time it stays a oneshot... I think... Rated T for brief mention of premarital relations.


_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so I was watching ATLA on Netflix last night and this hit me. I have **only** seen the original TV series and the movie. Therefore, this is definitely AU to canon._

_I was thinking about how the Avatar Cycle would end in four lifetimes, and how that could be changed and/or remedied. Up until the last few paragraphs popped into my head, this was tentatively titled 'Balance Restored.' _

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own it. _

_If you want to sell me the rights to it, _

_I can pay in installments of Ramen and plot ideas._

* * *

><p><strong>Peace Won and Lost<strong>

**Six years after the war ended**, things had started to change in the world. Where once Benders only married other Benders of their type, now they intermingled. That's not to say that everything was perfect. There was a riot in Ba Sing Se the day that Bumi's daughter – an Earth Bender – married a man from the Fire Nation. In the peoples' defense, it was probably because he'd been a soldier in their armies and not because he was a Fire Bender.

Mostly.

**Twenty years after the war ended**, the entire civilized world (and some not-so-civilized areas of it) was once again in an uproar. Bumi's Earth Bender granddaughter – Luni – had foiled a very public assassination attempt by _Fire Bending._ She wasn't the new Avatar, as Aang was still alive and well. A few speculated that the Spirits had decided to create a new Avatar line while other, more-sensible people pointed out that it was her heritage. The more reactionary members of the population speculated that the end was near.

The Avatar theory was quickly shot down as, no matter how she tried, she simply could not bend either water or air. People polarized into two camps on the subject, and a great many tiny battles broke out in taverns and other gathering places. Still, she was the Heir to the throne. Even other world leaders didn't dare state publicly that she was an Abomination and needed to be killed 'for the Greater Good,' though there were grumbles in many a closed home.

The number of assassination attempts increased.

**Thirty years after the war ended**, the grumblings that had died down kick-started again. Luni, now Queen, had married the Avatar's son. The _Abomination_ had dared to foul such a sacred family line. No one pointed out that the Avatars were seldom reincarnated into their own families, or that other mixed-Bender marriages had produced children with both parents' abilities. Many people made a few comments about 'trapping young men into marriage' when their first child was born 'prematurely' seven months after the wedding.

**Forty-five years after the war ended**, the planet nearly went to war. All of the Avatar's grandchildren could use all four elements. There was great dissent and it took all of the very tired Avatar's persuasive skills (which had improved greatly over the years) to quiet the messy discord. Aang tried to persuade the masses that it was because the spirits wanted the Balance to be better preserved.

He mostly succeeded.

Oddly, it was the Fire Nation that wound up being most supportive. This might have been because Zuko's grandson was showing similar traits. Indeed, every family that was descended from an Avatar was starting to have multiple-talent Benders show up in the line. It wasn't much of a surprise that it was the stubborn Earth Kingdom that put up the most fuss. The Water Tribes were fairly content to see how things played out.

**One hundred years after the war**, there was peace again. The recent death of the Avatar was only remarked upon as the 'loss of a great man.' Some made noises about searching for the next Avatar, but it was quickly pointed out that his main characteristic was now shared by over an eighth of the world's population and many were no doubt newly born. Any search would be ridiculously difficult. It helped that no one wanted to try to force the new Avatar into the Avatar State in an attempt to prove the claim. That way was the fast way to destroy easily breakable object... And, cities and armies tended to be considered 'easily breakable objects.'

True, he was more powerful than other Benders, but they didn't really need him anymore – except as a diplomat – and it was cruel to force a child into such a role. There were a great many people who voluntarily entered diplomatic service, if just to see other countries and places that they might not otherwise. There were no wars for him (or her) to end, no great enemies to fight. People were finally starting to realize that every other person was just that – a person.

In the lands of the Northern Water Tribe, a happy baby gurgled and looked forward to a peaceful life.

**Two hundred years after the war**, people had found new things to argue about. It was no longer a matter of Bending type versus Bending type. No, now it was something even sillier. A factor that didn't affect class, skill, or knowledge. Of course, the people who thought it was a stupid issue were now finding themselves unable to co-exist with the ones who believed that it was important.

Some were even killed for their tolerance.

In a small village in what had been previously known as the Earth Kingdom, a small child watched two people die. Anger sparked inside, and the bonds that they had wrapped around the child incinerated. Once normal eyes now glowed blue and the 'vigilantes' suddenly learned a new aspect of fear as they were swept aside in a seething display of all four elements. The faction of villagers that was still friendly to the deceased – if less outspoken – fell to their knees in awe.

In the back of the child's mind, an aggravated Air Bender from two lifetimes ago closed metaphorical eyes and smacked an equally metaphorical forehead. A habit, no doubt, picked up from Sokka. _Not _**_another_**_ war._

So much for the rest of his reincarnations living relatively relaxed lives.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note the Second<span>_

_I haven't run across another story where the Avatar becomes basically defunct thanks to interbreeding. (If anyone has, I'd love to know so I can read it.) I readily admit that this story isn't my best work. I thought I'd post it anyway, to find out what you guys think of the idea and – maybe – to see if anyone else tries their hand at it._

_(In other words: If this sparks an idea, go for it. Just let me know so I can read it. Please?)_

_I never said just what the people were being predjudiced about. The reason is that I thought leaving it open-ended (and the child unnamed, ageless and genderless) might allow others to create new ideas and variations._


End file.
